Just A dream
by DeathRuby
Summary: Another random upload from moi! DeathRuby. Rating is put just in case  ! No flames please
1. Ryou's Dream

Just a Dream

'ello, haha... This is another fanfic from me, DeathRuby! A bit from Ryou's view & ichigo's. Also I may continue this and also my other story "Diary Entry" :)

Anyway on with the story! This might be OOC Srry :(

Dream is in Bold. Italics are sleep-talk. B and I are speaking in dream. It's also sleep-talk. Ichigo's voice is in dream is speech marks

Ryou Shirogane: the Golden blond, Blue eyed teen who manages Cafe Mew mew. Having a very peaceful slumber. Now what do you think he's dreaming about? His lab notes? His broken life? Or... A certain strawberry-haired girl? If you guessed number 3 then you're correct! We'll get back to him later though.

Okay, everyone knows his room is upstairs. So what's happening downstairs?...

Ichigo's POV

"_**SHIROGANE**_!" I yell. He gets to do nothing and I have to work my butt off! That's Shirogane for ya. "God, there's like a thousand people today! Minto can you stop drinking your stupid tea and help" "It's my tea break." Minto says. When isn't for God's sake? I mutter under my breath. Then Lettuce tries to help, only resulting in more work. And then Pudding. Jesus! She broke like 20 fine china plates. I decided. I am going to get a raise. I run up the stairs and (as usual) burst into his plain room. I thought he'd be shirtless..NYA! Why'd I think that? My ears are out and tail are out. Luckily he was just sleeping "Ichigo..." I hear my name from him. But he's not awake. I start giggling, he sleep-talking. I start to listen. But I also realize he said my name. What's he dreaming about?

Ryou's POV (kinda)

**I stare at her. _Ichigo... Why are you crying_? I wonder. _Ichigo, did he dump you?... "_ye-p- Go away." _Strawberry, don't tell me to go away... You need help, I'll get the others... "_NO!"_ You don't want them to know do you?... No answer Okay then. Let __me__ help you.. "_No, Ryou_!" What! No!.. Why Strawberry?.. "_Because you're not him. You're the arrogant baka, who cares only about himself." _Ichigo, Just let me hold you. "_NOOO!" _Ichigo...Please.._ Ichigo sees my emotion in my eyes. She bursts out crying and I hold her. A precious moment for me... **

**Then weirdly I hear breathing... Not her's, not mine. Then who's? Oh well. Then the room whirls around and I..** wake up... Damn it.

Ichigo's POV

I stare at him. He was dreaming of me. Me. The arrogant baka, who only cares for himself.(déjà vu) I turn and think why? I heard all his words. His voice was gentle, soothing. Then I remember his last words. "_Just let me hold you." _I must have said no. (DUH!) Then he said "_Ichigo, Please" _He actually cares. Then I feel icy eyes gazing at me. Must be shock. I stare at him. Eep. I'm dead.

"I-i-chigo. Ho-w lo-ng were y-ou he-re f-or?" "Ehh.. The whole thing" Wait a sec? He stuttered!

DeathRuby: Ooh! Cliffy! What will happen? Romance or a really bad rant? Wh-(Get's cut by Ichi)

Ichigo: I can't believe you just did that! I am stuck with Ryou in his room.

Ryou: Yeah, That isn't how I am! (Most of the time)

Ichigo: Did you just say (Get's Muffled by DeathRuby)

DeathRuby: Anyway What will happen next time on Just a Dream! Ryou can you say the last bit? Ichi's really struggling and I'm trying to get a grip.

Ryou: Ugh! Please Review and tell others. NO FLAMES! Hey Ruby? Why'd I have to scream the last bit?

DeathRuby: Cause I made you. Haha!


	2. Did He Just Stutter?

Just A dream : Did He just Stutter?

DRuby: Yeah I know. I haven't updated for who knows how long. But I decided to continue! I read it again and I got some ideas ~ So now I represent you, JAD chapter 2! Also, you'll come across a word :baka: It means idiot

Ichigo's POV

"Did... You just..." And I burst out laughing. Like a maniac. But I couldn't believe it. The first time Shirogane ever showed _any _weakness. It was too hilarious to resist letting it all out. And with that the baka hits me on the head. So hard I fell off the bed. "BAKA!" I shriek as loud as I possibly can. Then I get hit in the face with a pillow. "Shut up will you. Jeez I've already got a headache. And first of all, why are you in my room in the first place?" Ryou asked with a tone that said "_If you lie, I will kill you._" "eerr... A raise?" I speak with my small voice. "So, you're expecting me to say yes after : 1. bursting in my room without knocking. 2. Making me hear your screechy voice and 3. Eavesdropping on my dreams? What is wrong with you Ichigo!" "..." Nothing comes out of my mouth. I just look at the ground in silence. Then I look at him and shout at the top of my lungs the only word in my head, "BAKA!" Then I run off. Well try to. When I open Shirogane's door I find Lettuce, Mint and Pudding on the floor. I jump up, thinking I can jump over them, when I trip over their feet. And get caught by Zakuro. She stares at me, thinking "What the hell is going on?"

I get up and dash off. Out to the park, where I first turned into a Mew. When my life changed drastically. I see the bench when that chimera mouse first appeared. I see a boy that closely resembles... Aoyama-kun? There's a girl next to him, with light purple hair. Like Zakuro-san's. And they're kissing. It can't be Aoyama-kun. But I go closer, just to make sure. Then I spot him. His deep black hair. Tanned skin and wavy hair. Then his eyes open. He breaks the kiss, I stare in shock. I feel tears coming down my cheeks. "Aoyama-..." I won't say it. _He_ tells me "Its.. Not what.. You think.. Ichigo. I'm sorry but.. I don't like you any..." I run off crying. Aoyama-kun, the person I thought as a perfect boyfriend. He's flawed, really flawed. I run and run. Until I'm exhausted. He dumped me. Just like that. I thought we'd be like my parents, still happy and in love. Guess not. I spot a bench, near the end of the park. I sit there thinking, why... Why did I go in this love? It starts to rain, but I don't care. Silence is surrounding me.

Ryou's POV

I quickly run out of the cafe, looking for Ichigo. I decide to go to the park, where we first meet. I spot her, she's staring at something. A boy... The Treehugger and another...girl? Oh. My. God. That STUPID BAKA! I think in my head. Ichigo bounds off. I lose sight of her, but before I find her I go directly to the Treehugger. I grab his collar and pull him up. I stare him straight in the eyes. He looks at me horrified. "Who do you think are huh? You just broke the heart of the most perfect girl you could get. Do you know how lucky you were to have her! Because of you, _Pretty-boy_, I couldn't get her. For her to even smile at me, was so slim. You know what you've even done!

Forget it, I'm sure you don't. Never, _ever_ come close to her. Not even at school! Or I'll kill you, really _kill_ you. Do you understand Treehugger?" I state at him with steely eyes. My tone tells him that_ You listen, you're OK. But If you don't, I'll rip your throat out._ I see his girl ran off. I drop him on the floor and run to where Ichigo is. It starts to rain. But I don't care, because I need to find my Sweet Strawberry.

I see her sitting on a bench, soaked to the bone. She's shivering and I can tell she's crying. Even with the rain, because her face is red and she's rubbing her eyes. I stare at her. I run to her and ask

"Ichigo, why are you crying?" I think I know the answer. "Ichigo, he dumped you didn't he?"

Her wavering voice replies with a "Y..ep.. Please.. Go.. away..." "Strawberry, don't tell me to go away, I'll go get the other mews" I tell her in a soothing way. "No... Please."

"You don't want them to know, do you Ichi." There was no response, no answer. "If you don't want them to, I will. Let me help you Ichigo, please." "No. Not you shirogane." "What! Why Strawberry?" "Because...Because you're not him... Aoyama-kun.." "What.?" "Shirogane...You're an arrogant Baka, who cares only about himself... You show no emotion to anybody. Why should I let you?" A pain stabs my chest when she says that. "Ichigo, if you think that... then let me hold you." "No..." Then she stares at me, with these painful, sorrowful eyes. I stare at her with these eyes that say _Ichigo, I feel your pain.. But I can't tell you why. Just let me hold you ~_ I hold her close, so close that I feel her shivers and tears drop onto my shirt. She starts whimpering, than starts weeping. I hold her closer, her cries softening until only little breaths can be heard.

When it was all over, she looked at me. Her face still a bit red, but nonetheless perfect. There's one thing that I feel after that. Deja vu, because it's almost exactly like my.."Ryou." Ichigo used my first name. My first name. After so long. "Yes, Strawberry." Ichigo looked up at me. "Why'd you go look for me?" I looked at her. "Because...I...Ichigo." I cleared my throat, a slight blush tinged my face. "Ichigo, I... really..Love you. So much, it hurts. When I first saw you, you were an odd one. But now, I just can't take it when you're with that Treehugger. I don't know why he dumped you, because you're perfect. My perfect Strawberry." I look at her, her face suddenly going to a full red blush. I slowly lean into her, my eyes staring directly at hers. I move closer, my arms wrapped around her, keeping her warm. Then my lips touch hers. The only thing I think is _They're so soft..._

A kiss... So this is what it is. Then we're suddenly using our tongues to explore each other's mouths. Suddenly she's on her back and me on top of her. We continued kissing, so long till we forgot.

When we found out we were actually making out, our faces blushed with such intensity that we could feel heat from them. Her ears and tail popping out.

She looked me, smiling so brightly. I smiled back.

"Hey Ichigo. Don't you think this only happened because of.." "That dream." I looked her, she looked at me. And she says to me "Arigato, Ryou-kun." I blushed a bit more and said "Anytime Strawberry." And we kissed again, the sky bright blue.

2 nekos find love in one of the most saddest things and from Just A Dream~

_End_

: So? How was it? I finished JAD! XD YAY! This came out good! I'm so happy.

Ichigo: **Blush **… Nya. Um...

Ryou: Ichigo... **Blush** (Moves closer to Ichigo) Kisses her

Ichigo: (Kisses Back)

: NYA! XD =^-^= So, gimme a review and say whether you liked it or not! And oh yeah..

ICHIGO & RYOU FOREVER! Die TREEHUGGER FANS! D

DeathRuby out~


End file.
